


Breakable

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [26]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Canon Era, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Humor, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Harley loses her temper and destroys a vending machine. Ivy tries not to get them arrested.





	Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say... I knew these two were in love since I was a kid. Like all of us in fandom saw it and knew, and DC Comics finally confirmed it. And it's made my whole entire life. IDK WHY I NEVER WROTE THEM BEFORE? I'M FIXING IT NOW. Any comments/thoughts appreciated! :))) It would mean a lot!

 

026\. Breakable

*

After finding an injured and scared little girl on the streets, and pulverizing the druggie chasing her down, Harley manages to convince Ivy to carry her to a hospital. "I just wanna know she's gonna be alright, Red," Harley insists in the waiting room, tugging on a neon-blue streaked pigtail.

It's nothing to her — she's already done her good deed for the evening, but Ivy doesn't argue with her about this, leaning against the wall as Harley squeals and gestures to her in a hurry.

"Hey! Check this out, Red! I saw some snotnose brat do this on the net and got stuff free from the vending machine. Watch 'n see!"

She pulls a old, crumpled dollar bill from between her cleavage, jamming the money into the whirring, loud slot. "Okay so… here we go… star, star, pound, star, pound, star, pound, star, pound," Harley recites cheerfully to herself, then pounding in the two keys for a bag of cheddar jalapeno chips.

Nothing happens. The bag of chips does not even quiver in place. The slot keeps whirring.

Harley's smile fades into a grimacing, offended look.

"Whadda load of _junk_!" she yells, smacking an open palm violently to the glass. "Ughhhh!"

"Impressive," Ivy mutters deadpan.

" _Why I outta—_!"

Harley's continuous raging attracts the eyes of several people in the waiting room. Ivy tenses up, reaching for her wrist when a scowling Harley presents out of her mallet, aiming high.

"Don't—!"

The double-plated glass shatters. Harley proudly gathers up an armful of goodies, popping an unwrapped lollipop into her mouth. "Ooooo, something _sweet_ for me," she hands Ivy the bag of jalapeno chips with an exaggerated wink, drolling, "something _spicy_ for my faaaavorite girl."

Ivy's lips curl up.

"Thank you, dear," she says benevolently, tossing it away when Harley isn't looking. "Now let's go before we're recognized and arrested for _more_ than just destruction of property."

"But what about—?"

" _Now!_ " Ivy shouts, grabbing her hand and pulling. The troop of security guards round the corner, searching, and they escape from a set of double-pane windows in another section of the hospital.

What a night.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
